


My Ex-Almost-Boyfriend is Trying to Kill me at 3 am (GONE WRONG)

by kaito_momohoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Fights, Gay Momota Kaito, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Past Relationship(s), Portals, Stabbing, Suffering, Suffering Momota Kaito, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaito_momohoe/pseuds/kaito_momohoe
Summary: Kaito Momota, mostly known as a popular superhero Apollo, has again ended up fighting his biggest nemesis, Dice, also know as Kokichi Ouma. It wouldn't be anything hard of course, not for someone like him, if not a tiny, little, very important detail.Kokichi Ouma is also his ex-lover that somehow seems to not remember him.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	My Ex-Almost-Boyfriend is Trying to Kill me at 3 am (GONE WRONG)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note about Kaito's superpowers to make the reading less confusing: he has an ability to fly and he can create portals, but they only work on a short distance. He can only use them to travel from one point to different point that is in his sight range.

"Well, well, well! Would you look at that? My beloved is finally here!" The sentence was followed but a loud, characteristic giggle. Kaito felt his heart ache as soon as he heard it. The playful, childlish tone, the one who used to sound so soft and comforting now sounded harsh and almost...scary. It still sounded familiar, but at the same time Momota felt like it was completely different. The whole person standing before him was just... completely different. He still couldn't believe it all. How did that silly blogger who used to laugh at his bad space jokes and drink coffee with him in his little coffee shop every morning, the one who could spend hours talking to him, the one who filled his boring civilian life with soft teasing and joy so much that Kaito started prefering it over his hero persona...how did he became this? This absolutely crazy... psychopath. A psychopath with no pity for anyone, no empathy, nothing. That couldn't be him. Kaito knew it couldn't, but his voice and his soft looking hair and the small, petite body- it all reminded Kaito that it IS him. 

That psychopath is in fact the boy he grew to love, Kokichi Ouma, now known as Dice.

"Cat got on your tongue? Come onnnn, say something!" Dice gracefully jumped off the fence Kaito didn't even realise he was on. He made a few steps towards the other male, dragging his big hammer behind him. Finally, he stopped in front of Momota, smiling. "Come on, A-po-llo. I'm right here, aren't you gonna do something~?"

The second Ouma leaned closer, Kaito attacked. At least tried to, since the smaller boy quickly jumped back, doing a backflip, and dodging. Was he always so gymnastic? He looked so natural doing it, but Kaito didn't remember him doing that before. Actually, he remembered Ouma struggling with even things like box lifting, and now he could somehow do a backflip while holding a giant hammer? Did he train so fast? No, that wouldn't be probably possible, he still looked really skinny and slim, not really...muscular. Did he have some superpower Kaito didn't know about? No, that would be stupid. Then why was he-

His thinking was stopped by the earlier mentioned hammer slamming right next to his head. 

"Oopsie! Silly me, nehehe~!" Dice laughed, lifting his hammer again, in attempt to slam it down again. Kaito jumped up, using his power to fly out of Ouma's reach. 

"Oww, not fair! Come down, play with me~!" Ouma giggled. Kaito looked at him frome above, his heart breaking at the sight. This really couldn't be the same person he knew. The little geeky Ouma he knew before wouldn't act like this. The Ouma he knew was a big pacifist that wouldn't even hurt a fly, even when he lied he loved violence. The Ouma he knew would never hurt people in any way. He wouldn't hurt him.

But this Ouma? He could do anything and Kaito could do nothing about it.

He clenched his fist and focused. If he made a portal beneath Ouma and one slightly above himself, he could catch him and he wouldn't be able to get out since they were in the air. There was a small possibility he would do something and fall down, but Momota could always just catch him again, so that was a pretty good plan. Sighing, he pointed his one hand at Ouma and one up oin the air, blasting two dark cyrcles from his hand. Unfortunately, the smaller boy saw his action and backflipped again, escaping the black hole forming on the ground. Kaito cussed and tried again, but kept missing. Dice was just laughing the whole time, treating the fight like some sort of fun game, which he was obviously winning. Kaito could swear this wasn't possible. The boy just seemed to dissapear only to suddenly appear somewhere else. Was Kaito just so distracted that he couldn't see him move or-...no, that wasn't possible, that was just another dumb thought coming through his mind. 

"You better focus you know, you're not gonna catch him if you keep getting soooo distracted! O, o, what are you thinking about!? I bet you're thinking about his ass, you nasty perv!" A voice next to Kaito chuckled. His head snapped to the source of it, his eyes widening. Ouma stood at the top of the building next to him, dangling his legs on the edge. But-...Momota looked back down, and he swore he felt like his eyes are going to pop out of his sockets. Ouma was still standing there, waving to him and still laughing. Kaito started feeling dizzy, his eyes kept moving from Ouma number 1 to Ouma number 2. H-how the hell-

"Like my new power?? I'm still new to that whole supernatural thing, but it's super duper fun!" The Ouma on the roof grinned, standing up. Momota couldn't say anything. He just kept blinking in shock, not knowing if what he sees is real. Before he could think more about that though, something happened. Ouma took a step back and then ran, jumping from the building right at Kaito. The male yelped, losing focus and starting to fall down. Kokichi held onto his cape, falling with him. Kaito tried to desperetly fly again, but with extra weight and all the energy he lost it was almost impossible. That meant the only way to somehow not end up as a blood splattern on the sidewalk he had to make another black hole. He had to focus. He could risk getting hurt, he didn't really care about that, but he couldn't let anything bad happen to Ouma. Even now, after what just happened and all the past things he did, even though he's not the same Ouma as before, he was still...Ouma. His Ouma. And he couldn't bare to see him hurt. He moved his hand towards the ground before he would crash and shot the cyrcle on the ground. Now he just needed to make another one or else he and Ouma will be stuck there. He tried to quickly find a good spot, and a few second before he met the black hole beneath him he blasted another cyrcle into the nearby alley. He took a deep breath as the dark swallowed him, only to be "spat out" a second later. He groaned in pain, slowly getting up. He looked at the spot next to him, expecting to see the smaller boy, but...he wasn't there.

Kaito felt his heart stop.

He swore he could feel Ouma with him when he dived in, so he couldn't get away earlier. Does that mean he accidentaly let go of Kaito while they were in the black hole? And if he did, that means that he could possibly be stuck there. But the hole should still throw him out, something like this barely happened.

Kaito screamed, feeling something stabbing into his leg.

"Ow, was I too harsh? I prefer hammers, but the pocket knife is still a pretty fun toy to use~" Dice smiled and pulled the knife out of the wound, crawling onto Kaito's chest. He brought the blade to his mouth and gave it a long lick, cleaning the blood off with his tongue. Momota couldn't help but look disgusted by it, but the smaller didn't really care. He still couldn't find any explanation to how Ouma just did that. First he split in two, then suddenly disappeared and now appeared out of nowhere? And what did he mean by "new superpower"? 

"You probably have so many questions, don't you, my beloved Apollo~?" Ouma put his hand on the other's cheek, making him shudder, but also melt into the touch. He couldn't help himself, he missed the warm feeling of his hand so much. He knew Dice was just distracting him, but he wanted to just close his eyes and pretend that everything is okay. That the hand carrasing his face is doing it out of love, not just as a fighting technique.

"Come on, say something already! It's not fun if you stay quiet!" Ouma pouted, slowly dragging the knife up the Momota's chest, but not pressing it hard enough to hurt him. Yet.

"Kokichi..." Kaito just mumbled, looking him in the eyes. He knew, he knew that using his first name was doing something, he could see the change in Dice's eyes every time he did that. But it still wasn't enough. He wasn't sure if anything would be enough to somehow snap him out of this state. The vision of Ouma being like this for the rest of his life, the thought of having to fight him over and over again...Kaito tried his best to bite down tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn't be weak now. Couldn't break.

He glared at Ouma and grabbed him by the arms, slamming him on the ground, making him yelp.

"I-I'm going to help you Kokichi, just stop struggling-" He begged, holding Ouma's arms together above his head. The smaller kept trashing around, making Momota's job harder. He ripped part of his cape off and used it to tie the other up. Well, at least only the hands. Shuichi would probably get mad about this later, telling him how he keeps wasting fabric, but that was the least important thing. The most important right now was Ouma.

"Heh...I guess Apollo-chan got me this time, huh?" The boy giggled, looking Kaito right in the eyes. 

"I got you. I'm not letting you go. I'm going to help you, Kokichi. Everything will be okay" He gave him a kind smile, brushing the messy, black hair with purple highlights away from his pale face. Even now he couldn't stop being affectionate towards Ouma. 

"Why are you sooooo fixated on helping me? Why do you think I need help? I'm pretty sure, my dear beloved, that I don't need any help. Being a villian is super fun, so unless you wanna help me with that, I saaaadly need to reject your offer. But that's a lie, I would reject even if you wanted to go all bad for me, being your enemy is much more fun!" Kaito could feel the boy shift and quickly sat up. Before he could realise what was going on, it was already too late. He yelped, his eyes widened again, and his face flushed as he felt warm lips pressing against his own.

Ouma was kissing him.

He couldn't stop himself. He returned the kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly. Momota felt like he was melting, the feeling of the other so close to him becoming addicting. The kiss tasted metalic, probably because of the blood Ouma licked up just a while ago, but Kaito didn't mind. The only thing that mattered was that it was Ouma, Ouma kissing him, Ouma, Kokichi-

He pulled away and fell back as a harsh kick was delivered right to his guts. Ouma jumped up, now standing, his hands still tied.

"Silly Apollo-chan, I told you getting distracted is not good. Well, maybe you'll learn next time~! That was pretty fun, so-" He moved his hands to his mouth, using his teeth to pull the fabric off and set himself free. "-lets do it again sometimes, oki? Bai bai~!" 

Kokichi winked, sent Kaito a playfull kiss in the air and ran away, leaving him alone in the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is just a part of a big Au I and someone else have been working on. I am planning to make it into one story, but before that I wanted to see if people will find this type of content enjoyable, so any comments would be really appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
